Huellas y manchas
by MartaBlack
Summary: Severus Snape supo lo que tuvo que hacer en cuanto consiguió negar lo evidente. Narcisa Malfoy supo lo que tuvo que hacer en cuanto vio... Oneshot


**Esto es un one-shot que explica lo que pasó un poco después de que Snape huyera de Hogwarts con el resto de los mortífagos, su "reunión" con Voldemort. Es como yo quiero creer que pasaron las cosas, porque son tantos libros pensando: en este seguro que se vuelve malo otra vez y así siempre, hasta que ya piensas que sí, que puede parecer que va a pasar así pero que luego no ocurre. Todos los que hemos leído el sexto libro sabemos que en éste fue diferente.  
He limpiado un poco su persona, de la mejor manera que he podido, pero aún así le tengo un asco al hombre que… en fin, disfrútenlo.**

**  
…En memoria de Severus Snape…**_  
_

HUELLAS Y MANCHAS  


- Has podido comprobar- comentó, dejando de mostrarle imágenes- que la simple mención de tu nombre provoca gestos y reacciones poco amistosas en tus antiguos compañeros…

Snape sabía perfectamente que su señor estaba disfrutando mientras le hacía pagar todos esos años de ¿lealtad? hacia Dumbledore únicamente con palabras y las imágenes de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos precisos instantes en algún lugar de Hogwarts… Rostros conocidos que reflejaban dolor, tristeza, odio, ira, desesperación, impotencia, miedo, incredulidad y un tremendo vacío. Y la cara de un moreno de cabellos desordenados que simplemente reflejaba sed de venganza sobre aquellos que le arrebataron a sus seres más queridos de uno en uno.

- Todos te odian- Voldemort sonrió un poco, fría y cruelmente-, y lo mejor de todo es que tú te odiarás a ti mismo hasta el día de tu muerte… Porque realmente le eras fiel, aunque intentes negarlo.

Era cierto: siempre había medio jugado a dos bandas, aunque desde lo de los Potter se había inclinado un poco más hacia el lado del bien… Snape lo sabía, Voldemort lo sabía, ¿por qué seguía vivo? Pues, sencillamente, porque Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Había mordido la mano que le daba de comer. Dumbledore siempre fue le único que confiaba plena y ciegamente en él, ¿y cómo se lo agradecía? ¡Matándole! Hala, sin miramientos, con dos simples palabras que ni siquiera intentó retener. Y pensar que su propio nombre se encontraba entre las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la boca del anciano… _Severus, por favor_… Dumbledore había suplicado en el lecho de su muerte, pero no por su vida, sino para salvar la conciencia de su ex alumno; pero él no hizo nada más que apuntarle con la varita y decir _Avada_ y después _Kedavra_, y contemplar como el rostro del afable director se tornaba mate y salía disparado por los aires.

Era un absoluto canalla, un cerdo, un hipócrita… un traidor, resumiéndolo todo a una palabra.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos para que los pocos allí reunidos no le viesen llorar. Sentía presión en el pecho, respiraba con dificultad y se mareaba; y, además, unas ácidas lágrimas le quemaban el rostro. Quiso gritar, desgarrarse la garganta hasta sentir más dolor, mas se contuvo y simplemente jadeó intentando que el aire llegase a sus pulmones, poco merecientes del oxígeno y la vida.

- Eres de los nuestros, quieras o no- dijo Voldemort, tras un breve silencio solo interrumpido por los jadeos y sollozos del hombre arrodillado-. Eres un asesino y un mortífago, por mucho que lo niegues, y sabes es verdad, que es tu realidad…

- No- murmuró muy por lo bajo, casi al borde del colapso nervioso. Pero con esa negación supo lo que tenía que hacer, y se puso en pie como pudo, un poco tambaleante.

Otro silencio, en el que Bellatrix aprovechó para apuntarle a su hermana al oído: "Te lo dije"; Narcisa, quien estaba muy nerviosa porque se temía lo que iba a hacer Severus contestó, intentando parecer tranquila: "Pero lo ha hecho".

Voldemort consideró suficiente el descanso, y, cara a cara con el tembloroso Snape preguntó:

- ¿No? ¿No eres de los nuestros, Snape?- carraspeó un poco, sacando disimuladamente la varita de la túnica- Yo juraría que sí, has matado a mi peor enemigo… a tu antiguo verdadero señor.

- ¡NO!- vociferó el hombre, encarando al Señor Oscuro por primera vez en su vida, y supo que tuvo que hacerlo antes de haber causado tanto daño.

- En fin…- suspiró tranquilamente, como si ,en el fondo, realmente se lamentase de lo que estaba a punto de suceder- Entonces saluda a, ¿cómo se llamaba?- hizo memoria-, ¡ah, sí! Saluda a Regulus Black de nuestra parte- concluyó- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Quizá fuese la mención del nombre de su primo tan cerca de la maldición mortífera, o simplemente el hecho de que Snape había ayudado a su único hijo y le tenía aprecio, pero cuando el cuerpo inerte con mirada inexpresiva de Severus Snape cayó al duro suelo, Narcisa se sintió profundamente desconsolada y vacía.

- Bien- dio una patada al cadáver del ex mortífago-. ¿Hay alguien más que "no sea de los nuestros"?- preguntó desafiante, volviéndose hacia sus seguidores.

No dijo nada, pero debería haberlo hecho: por la memoria de sus dos primos caídos, y por la memoria de su amigo Severus.

- Entonces marchémonos- con una neblina negra desapareció, y todos los demás fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron allí Bellatrix y Narcisa.

Tenía que haber dicho algo, sí, pero Narcisa era uno de esos leopardos a los que no se les pueden quitar las manchas. No como Regulus, quien renunció a la sangre un poco tarde; no como Sirius o Andrómeda, quienes decidieron su futuro; no como Severus, quien se había convertido en un asesino por la ambición de ella y quien supo decir claramente que no.

- Cissy, vámonos- dijo Bellatrix, asustada por la mirada que dirigía su hermana menor hacia el cadáver del traidor y el silencio que las rodeaba. La tomó por el brazo para dar media vuelta, pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

- Déjame en paz- dijo con asco-, no eres más que una vil asesina y torturadora- respiró entrecortadamente, nunca se había encarado con Bellatrix-. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

- Narcisa- murmuró entre ofendida y sorprendida-, me temo que tendré que informar de esto inmediatamente.

- Pues corre, zorra lame culos- la animó y apremió.

Y con un bang, Bellatrix desapareció, dejando a Narcisa sola con el cadáver de Snape; se acercó lentamente hasta él y le retiró el pelo de la cara, besó su frente, mientras sentía que cuerpos encapuchados y vestidos de negro la rodeaban de nuevo, para poner fin con toda la agonía que era su vida.

_Quisiste borrar tus manchas, y aunque lo conseguiste, siempre perdurarán tus huellas… Descansa en paz, Severus Snape._

**¿Qué os pareció, a parte de cortito? Espero que me dejéis reviews con críticas constructivas o reviews diciéndome lo bien que escribo xD.  
Esto no lo he hecho porque apoye a Snape, sino porque a una pequeña parte de mí le cuesta creer que lo que ha hecho es real y necesitaba limpiar su persona aunque solamente sea en dos páginas y un cuarto… En fin, que muchos besos,**

Martha E. Black


End file.
